Shellshocked (What If)
by PKWolf014
Summary: ***SPOILERS RTTE S4!*** What if during part 2 of Shellshocked, Viggo's dagger hadn't been meant to rile up the Summerripper? One-shot!


**A/N: Hello! I finally finished watching RTTE s4 and OH MY CATS! I for one was thinking that it would basically be Hiccup and Astrid kissing after episode 11 and I wasn't thrilled. But it wasn't, they worked Hiccstrid in there nicely. Anyway, yeah I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Sorry for any grammer/spelling errors.**

* * *

Shellshocked What If

Viggo's eyes gleam ever so slightly as he stares down at Hiccup's back. Such a fool, Viggo muses to himself. He let him ride on his dragon the easiest place to get him, Hiccup may have brains but Viggo is smarter.

Everyone is aware of this fact.

Viggo slowly slides his hand down towards his boot removing the dagger from within. So simple, so easy to end this here and now.

Hiccup's chatter is confused as he looks down at the ocean his dragon doing the same. Viggo lifts the blade up, a smirk twitching at the edges of his lips. "What is it? I don't see anything." Hiccup says, still not looking back at him.

Well, better now than before that blasted Night Fury catches on to his hasty plan. Viggo, of course, had planned on killing Hiccup at some point in this. Ryker would go as well, the crazy man has no purpose for him anymore.

But first, the resistance must die, the source pinpoint it all the start is their troubles. Viggo feels little remorse as he swings his blade up and through Hiccup's torso a started pained gasp chocking from the Haddock's throat.

Viggo pushes the blade to the hilt before pulling it back out. Hiccup's frame is frozen for a moment before he looks back at Viggo his vision blinded with pain. " _Checkmate_." Viggo avers and shoves Hiccup off of the dragon moving his foot forward and clicking the tailfin up, preventing the dragon from diving after the boy.

Toothless roars in anger and panic as he spots Hiccup's falling form and Viggo smirks. Toothless however doesn't share said joy and twists his head around snarling angrily.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screams looking at his falling form her eyes wide with panic. "No! No! No!" Hiccup's body smacks into the water disappearing below the waves.

"Stormfly! Help Toothless!" Astrid shouts before rising to her feet and jumping off of her Deadly Nadder's back towards the ocean. Stormfly squawks before turning her eye towards Viggo.

A deep growl forms under her breath as she leaps towards the man her claws outstretched. After a moment, she rips the Grimborn off of Toothless's back and holds him in her claws looking down towards the ocean for any sign of either rider.

Water, water, water...nothing.

The Deadly Nadder squawks looking down at the waves in panic her grip subconsciously tightening around the man that caused all of this. Part of her is tempted to drop him, let him sink below the waves as well but Astrid had told her to take him. Astrid is her rider, her best friend and so much more even as much as the Deadly Nadder wants to, she doesn't drop Viggo.

Stormfly's eyes scan the water again and she can distantly spot Toothless struggling to keep air but like herself, the Night Fury is staring at the water.

Its been more than fifteen seconds, where _are_ they?

Then, as if summoned by her increasingly worrying thoughts Astrid explodes out of the water Hiccup's arm clutched around her shoulder as she attempts to keep them both above water.

Stormfly twists her head around to glare at Viggo. This is his fault. She can't grab her rider and her promised there's no debris for them to grab onto either.

Astrid's head sinks below the waves again and Toothless roars in panic before diving after them. His body hits the surface before he to, sumerges.

Viggo lets out a small laugh. "Ah, what a sight." He murmurs quietly. Apparently, he's unaware of the fact that Stormfly is more than a little willing to drop the man. "Truthfully this is almost better than I had planned, wouldn't you say dragon?" Viggo asks towards her.

Stormfly's vision tints red. Oh she is going to-calm. Calm. Calm. Toothless bursts from the water breaking the Nadder from her thoughts as he does so. He quickly scales the air towards her as Astrid clinging to his back gasps for breath.

Astrid's lungs burn as she coughs up the water she'd swallowed, Hiccup had sunk like a rock with his prosthetic weighing him down and she'd had to remove it and prevent the dragon from eating them before shoving her way to the surface.

Her attention turns to Hiccup her face Imminently paling. "Oh Thor, Hiccup!" She gasps. His face is pale and his breaths are shaky but there.

"No, no, no!" Astrid pleads holding him close to her chest. She turns her glare to Viggo. "You monster." She growls clicking back Toothless's tailfin to keep him in the air. The dragon's expression isn't different from her own. Distinctly all four of them hear the riled up dragon heading for the Shellfire-none pay it any notice.

"Every game can only have one winner, Astrid." Viggo spits. "I've just taken my final move."

Astrid's expression turns blank and Viggo's eyes lower in confusion. Its impossible to tale what she's thinking. "Stormfly, follow." She says waving her hand before guiding Toothless right towards the volcano.

Fishlegs and Heather are the only people who have some sort of medical training, she's pretty sure that Dagur has some as well but she has no idea where the man is. Fishlegs is closest and Hiccup needs help now.

His head is leaning against her chest likely as he struggles to breathe. "Hold on Hiccup, for me." She murmurs quietly. Her eyes narrow and after what feels like forever, they land beside the edge of the bubbling volcano.

Stormfly tosses Viggo towards the ground and its obvious she wasn't trying to be gentle. "Oh Astrid thank Odin! The lava is moving quickly I mean the little guys' has tried to-What happened!?" Fishlegs stops mid sentence turning to look at them his expression switching to horrified.

"Viggo." Astrid frowns and slides off of Toothless's back grabbing Hiccup and moving him forward gently. "Can you help!?" Astrid demands tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

Fishlegs looks at the blood leaking over Hiccup's chest before nodding shakily. "Take a moment to think," Viggo says and all lift their hands towards him. Astrid's axe is in his hands and he presses it against Fishlegs's back.

"I am not opposed to killing this man as I did your _beloved_ leader. Give me the Dragon Eye and I'll be on my way." Viggo says. Hiccup's eyes open sluggishly and he growns slightly.

Astrid snaps.

This is to much, to far and she is sick of it. Leaping to her feet Astrid rips the Dragon Eye from Toothless's saddle bag and swings her arm forward throwing it towards the volcano. "NO!" Viggo shouts and twists around dropping the axe and racing towards the edge. "No! No! No!" Viggo chants.

"Its over, Viggo." Astrid says a lot more calmly than she feels. Viggo turns to offer a angry remark when the ground beneath his feet cracks. His eyes along with the other riders widen before the ground cracks and brakes completely the hunter falling towards the lava below.

"Viggo..." Fishlegs murmurs.

Hiccup groans again, weaker and all attention snaps back to him. "Oh, Thor! Astrid grab the extra tailfin from Toothless's saddle bag. Meatlug, go get Heather."

Meatlug nods and leaps into the air as Astrid hands Fishlegs the fabric. The Ingerman's fingers move quickly as he wraps the bandage around Hiccup's chest. Astrid moves behind him gently resting hid head in her lap and wiping his sweaty bangs away from his face.

"Why?" Astrid asks quietly. "Why is it when one nightmare ends, another begins?"

"I don't know," Fishlegs sighs knotting off a strip before grabbing another one. Toothless wraps himself around the small huddled group as Stormfly scans around them for threats.

A few more minutes pass before Fishlegs sits back, "I've done all I can." He assures. Astrid opens her mouth to answer when several thumps stop her.

She looks up as the other riders land scanning their expressions. Ruffnut's hands fly over her mouth all traces of the usual carefreeness gone. Tuffnut's face falls, Heather gasps, Snotlout's eyes pop and Dagur's jaw falls slightly.

Heather leaps from her dragons back and races towards Fishlegs, "Is he going to be okay?" She demands.

"Mfh 'ine." Hiccup protests opening his eyes and weakly lifting his head. Astrid's eyes light up and she laughs leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"Whoa." Tuffnut breathes.

"Not gambling." Snotlout murmurs.

"You better be, Dragon Boy," Astrid says and pulls back, smiling with relief, "Or I'm going to kill you myself."

* * *

 **A/N:...Yup. Um, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
